I try, but I cant
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: YIXING X KYUNGSOO LaySoo. slight Chankai ff untuk author berlindia.


**Lay x Dyo**

**T**

**I try. But I cant**

_FF ini adalah ff perjanjian saya dengan author berlindia. Karena dia sudah berbaik hati membuat chankai di tengah tengah skripsi dia. Ber semoga kamu suka.3_

_Enjoy_

Lay baru datang ke Korea seminggu yang lalu. Liburan di rumah sepupunya memang paling menyenangkan. Bocah tinggi yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum itu selalu membuat liburannya menjadi menyenangkan. Namun Chanyeol sekarang bukan bocah lagi. Ia bahkan sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Ahh.. tak bisa. Aku tak bisa melakukannya" keluh Chanyeol setelah membanting Hpnya kekasur dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke bantal. Terlihat merajuk.

"Hei boy, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Lay yang sedang melihat updetan anime terbaru di laptop Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kencan dengan Jongin. Tapi kakak sepupunya selalu saja ikut. Dan- hahh… aku tidak suka dengannya Hyung. Dia overprotektif terhadap kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol seperti menceritakan penjahat kelas kakap. Mendengarnya membuat Lay terkekeh pelan. Tentu ia tahu apa yang akan adiknya katakan sebentar lagi.

"HYUNG! aku punya ide!" senyum Chanyeol terlihat sangat lebar hampir menakutkan.

"Apa?" Lay menunggu walau ia sudah tau apa yang adiknya ingin katakan.

"Kau ikut saja denganku. Jadi nanti kau bisa mengalihkan perhatian si Dyo itu dan aku bisa menikmati kencanku dengan kai tanpa gangguannya. Bagaimana? Ya ya ya?! kau maukan hyunggg~?" tepat. Pikir Lay sambil mengklik kalimat 'download' di Layar laptopnya.

"Terserah kau saja Yeol…" Sepertinya ia akan menunda untuk melihat "One piece" episode terbaru.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung!"

Adiknya sangat berisik.

.

.

.

Mungil. Tajam. Mengintimidasi.

3 kalimat itu langsung berngiang di kepala Lay saat ia bertemu Dyo. Laki-laki itu meski mungil ia nampak kuat. Tatapannya yang tajam seolah melindunginya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. _Bibirnya berbentuk love._ Pikir Lay ambigu.

"Hyung…hyung.. HYUNG!" dan kadang ia tak suka dengan teriakan Chanyeol.

"Apa?" mungkin Lay terlihat linglung. Seolah asyik dengan pikirannya. Mana tahu kalau ia sedang memikirkan bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk love.

"Aku dan Kai mau naik rolar coaster. Kau naik juga dengan kakaknya Jongin ya" ucap Chanyeol semangat. Aku hanya mengangguk tak masalah. Namun tidak dengan Pria di depanku.

"Tidak. Aku akan bersama Jongin" ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi Hyung~~~" rengek Jongin. Kekasih Chanyeol ini. biarpun terlihat sangat manly rengekannya seperti bayi.

"Aku bersamamu Jongin" satu kalimat dan tangan mungil itu mengandeng tangan Jongin yang lebih besar. Meninggalkan aku dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

grep

Aku merasa lengan Chanyeol meremas pundaku.

"Kau lihat kan Hyung?... aku muak dengannya" ku dengar bisikan Chanyeol menjalar di telingaku. Suaranya terlihat marah dan saat kulirik. Aku melihat adikku memandang ke arah Jongin yang kini juga sedang menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah yang bersalah.

Ini benar-benar salah.

.

.

.

Hampir 1 jam. Kita berempat sibuk mengitari taman ria. Walau tak ada yang berbeda. Chanyeol dan Jongin yang bermesraan, walau Kyungsoo kerap menjadi _cockbloking_ saat mereka hendak menaiki suatu wahana. Atau hanya sekedar jalan berdua. Kyungsoo selalu berada di sisi Jongin. Dan jujur Lay tak suka melihat adiknya tersakiti seperti ini. ia harus bertindak.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Dyo-ssi maukah kau mengantarku?" Tanya Lay dengan sopan.

"Bisakah kau pergi sendirian?" tolak Dyo cepat. Dan membuat Lay tersenyum tipis.

"Jujur saja aku takut sendirian" jawab Lay dengan suara yang tak di buat-buat. Dan sukses membuat sepasang mata besar itu melihatnya. Jantung Lay berdesir. _Ternyata matanya tak hanya besar dan tajam tapi juga indah._ Pikirnya

"Apa kau berumur 5 tahun?" tanya Dyo sarkas. Tidak, Lay itu 25 tahun.

"Kumohon, aku benar-benar takut tersesat" tidak bohong sepenuhnya. Lay memang kerap tersesat. Namun ia tak pernah takut akan itu.

"Kau bisa minta tolong Chanyeol untuk mengantarmu" Ucap Dyo sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang membeli eskrim di sebrang.

"Aku tak tega memisahkannya dengan Jongin barang sedetikpun" dan entah apa yang ia katakan salah atau apa. Namun Lay bisa melihat Dyo terlonjak sedikit karena ucapannya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali dengan 4 cup eskrim di tangan mereka. mereka nampak bahagia. Senyum mereka selalu mengembang seperti pasangan muda pada umunya. Membuat iri sebenarnya.

"Hyung? Kau mau kemana? Ke toilet?" tanya Chanyeol pada kakaknya yang masih berdiri.

"Begitulah" Jawab Lay santai.

"Er… Hyung, erm.." Chanyeol nampak berfikir, ia melihat keraha Jongin dan Lay bergantian. Lalu ia meletakkan eskrimnya di meja.

"Ayo ku antar Hyung. Aku takut kau tersesat lagi" ucap Chanyeol tak rela. Karena harus meninggalkan Jongin.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak akan tersesat. Aku akan ke informasi kalaupun tersesat. Haha aku pergi dulu ya" Ucap Lay dengan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang sangat manis. Saat Lay pergi. Chanyeol kembali duduk di hadapan kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Memangnya Lay Hyung masih suka tersesat?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyuapi bibirnya dengan _ice cream_ coklat miliknya.

"Begitulah, dulu waktu di cina. Dia pernah tersesat dan di temukan di kota sebelah dan hampir di jual keluar negri. Lalu saat liburan kemarin, dia hilang di pantai. Tahu-tahunya dia ada di pulau seberang karena berenang terlalu jauh. Mentang-mentang atlit renang" ujar Chanyeol membuat kai cengo.

"Separah itu?" tanya Jongin tak habis pikir.

"Begitulah. Dan aku yakin dia juga akan tersesat kali ini. nanti kita harus menjemputnya ke informasi" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelap ice cream di sudut bibir Jongin dengan jempolnya lalu menjilatnya.

Srek..

"Eh Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin saat tiba-tiba Dyo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalian jangan pergi kemanapun sampai aku kemabali" perintah Dyo yang hanya di tampili anggukan dari adiknya. Dan senyum Chanyeol mengembang. _Akhirnya hanya berdua dengan Jongin._ Pikirnya girang.

.

.

.

Dyo melihat nanar ke dalam Toilet laki-laki di taman ria tersebut. Ini toilet ke empat. Dan manusia bernama Lay itu tidak ada. Dyo keluar dari toilet sambil melihat peta taman ria di tanganya, mencari dimana lagi ada toilet. Di dekat food court ada toilet. Dan ia pun bergegas ke toilet selanjutnya. Sebenarnya Dyo tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan orang asing seperti ini. namun rasa bersalah itu sangat mengganggunya. Lay sudah memintanya untuk mengantarnya. Membuang harga dirinya dengan menagatakan _"Aku takut sendirian"._ Namun Dyo dengan bodohnya berpikir Lay hanya membual. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pria Cina itu? Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tak mau terjerat oleh rasa bersalah lagi… tidak untuk kedua kalianya.

_Bangsat kau diamana_

Umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Dan Dyo masih senantiasa mengelilingi taman ria yang lumyan besar itu. Ia sudah ke bagian informasi untuk minta tolong agar sang petugas menyiarkan untuk Lay segera kebagian informasi. Tapi ini sudah berjam jam dan pihak informasi tak kunjung menyiarkan bahwa Lay sudah di temukan. Chanyeol dan Jongin juga ikut mencari Lay di tempat lain.

Semakin larut, perasaan Dyo makin tak karuan. Rasa khawatir itu makin membuatnya gesit melangkahkan kakinya kesana kemari. Walau peluh membasahi dahinya. Dyo tak berhenti berlalari. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menemukan Lay apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya… kenapa kakakmu terlihat sangat khawatir seperti itu? Jujur saja aku juga khawatir karena Lay hyung tersesat. Namun ini sudah biasa, nanti saat taman ria sudah tutup. Dia juga pasti ketemu" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan santi berpegangan tangan dengan Jongin. Mereka memang mencari Lay. Namun tidak niat sama sekali.

"Hm? Entahlah… ini juga tak biasa untuk Dyo hyung peduli pada orang lain. Apalagi orang asing. namun apa kau tidak penasaran. Kenapa Dyo Hyung sangat over protektif padaku?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat tangannya yang bertautan dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Kalau itu sih… mungkin dia suka padamu" jawab Chanyeol jengkel.

"Hahaha.. itu sungguh konyol" Jongin tertawa sambil memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan tanganya yang kosong.

"Sebenarnya dulu Dyo hyung adalah pacara kakakku. Kim Suho. Tapi 3 tahun yang lalu kakak ku meninggal dunia karena tenggelam di pantai saat liburan musim panas" Jelas Jongin dengan suara yang bergetar, kepalanya menunduk. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu hal itu. Chanyeol berhenti dan merengkuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Jongin terlihat sedih. Dan Chanyeol tak tahan melihat itu.

"Ssssssh.. tak apa. Tidak usah bercerita sekarang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Jongin.

"Tak apa. Aku memang ingin mengatakannya. Saat itu Suho Hyung sedang berlibur bersama Dyo Hyung, ke pulau pribadi milik pamanku. Saat itu Suho Hyung mengajak Dyo Hyung untuk berenang tapi Dyo Hyung menolak. Karena masih terlalu pagi. Namun saat Dyo Hyung menghampiri Suho Hyung, ia tidak ada. Tidak ada dimana-mana. Sampai pada akhirnya mayatnya di temukan oleh tim penyelamat di tempat lain. Dyo Hyung terpukul dengan itu. Dan karena ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan kematian kakaku. Dia menjagaku berlebihan. Karena aku hanya tinggal dengan kakakku sebelumnya. Makanya Hyung… aku tak bisa menolak apapun yang di inginkan Dyo Hyung. Aku tahu apapun yang dilakukannya untuk melindungiku. Ia sudah menanggung rasa bersalah selama ini akibat kematian kakakku. Aku tak mau menyakitinya lagi dengan menolaknya atau mengusirnya karena selalu mencampuri urusanku." Jongin meremas kaus Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol

"Kumohon jangan benci Dyo Hyung… dia sudah cukup tersiksa." Pinta Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak akan membenci apapun yang kau sayangi" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya sayang.

.

.

.

Nafas Dyo terengah, namun ia tak berhenti berlari. Bayangan Suho 3 tahun yang lalau terulang lagi di otaknya. Ia sudah mencoba menutup diri pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan ia masih saja melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tak mau apa yang terjadi pada Suho terjadi pada pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Ia tak mau berhenti mencari walau kakinya serasa mau patah. Ia tak mau berhenti mencari.

SRAK

Dyo terhenti saat mendengar suara berisik dari arah semak-semak. Dyo mendekat ke semak semak tersebut. Ia menulusup masuk ke semak-semak tersebut dengan paksa dan ia langsung di suguhi pemandangan kolam ikan koi. Dan disana… pemuda yang seharian ia cari sedang berjongkok dan tersenyum riang sambil memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang cantik.

Dan Dyo tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Rasa khawatirnya terlepas sudah ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang tak genap sehari ia kenal. Ia mendekat ke arah Lay dengan langkah yang tertatih. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. ia bahkan tak terisak. Dan saat Lay menoleh karena suara langkah kakinya. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut tersenyum ceria. Seakan ia tak pernah membuat orang khawatir sampai ingin mati rasanya. Namun senyum Lay memudar saat ia menyadari ada air mata di pipi Dyo, dan masih mengalir dari kedua permata indahnya.

"Ya tuhan Kau kenapa? " Lay berdiri dan menakup wajah Dyo untuk mengusap air matanya. Sedikit panik.

Dyo tak suka dengan sentuhan. Terlebih oleh orang asing. Namun ia membiarkan Lay menyentuh pipinya dan menyeka airmatanya. Ia sudah lelah. Dan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Ia tak pernah merasa sangat bersyukur seperti saat ini.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." suaranya kecil dan serak. Walau menagis ia berusahan tetap terdengar tegar. Dan Lay tak kuasa untuk tak memeluk Dyo.

"Hei.. sudahlah. Aku disini. Tak apa…"Lay memeluk Dyo erat. Sebenarnya Dyo sulit bernafas. Namun ia membutuhkan ini. Perlahan Dyo mengangkat kedua tanganya dan memeluk punggung Lay erat. Lebih erat dari pelukan Lay. Dyo juga takut sendirian. Dyo takut di tinggalkan. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi

Ia hanya pemuda yang tak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir. Walau ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Kumohon jangan pergi sendiran, walaupun aku meolak. kumohon"

Lay hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Dyo. Entah mengapa ia percaya bahwa Dyo akan mencarinya

Kadang mempunyai indra keenam.. tidak buruk juga.

**FIN**

_LOL ber don't kill meee _


End file.
